


If you teach a god to fish...

by Zakodia



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fishing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Spoilers, Teaching Than how to fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakodia/pseuds/Zakodia
Summary: Zagreus decides to teach Thanatos how to fish correctly, and maybe Thanatos learns a little about himself and maybe a little bit about fishing too.(Brief spoilers for post-credits game)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	If you teach a god to fish...

It was strangely quiet as Thanatos landed in Elysium. With the return of the Queen, he didn’t _have_ to continue helping Zagreus, but he did anyway. Gave him a break from his work, more importantly, to him, more opportunities to see Zagreus. 

“Oh, sorry Than I already cleared them all out” a voice called over by the river

Zagreus was sitting by the Lethe, cross-legged, staring intently at the misty water. He was holding what appeared to by a long stick in his hands extending over the river. 

Thanatos floated over, curious at what could be so interesting in the water. He settled next to Zagreus, deciding to sit on the grass instead of float, running his hands over the cool texture.

“What are you doing with that stick?” he asked looking again towards the Lethe. He noticed now there was strange red and white ball bobbing at the end of it 

“Fishing!” Zagreus replied excited

“Fishing?” Thanatos asked, looking back and forth between Zagreus and the water. “with that?” He was familiar with fish from both the underworld and the surface but surely there were more efficient ways to catch them. He stuck his gauntlet into the water and willed a spirit there into a soft death. He pulled it up and offered the dead fish to Zagreus.

“AH! Than! Where did you get that!?” Zagreus scooted back in surprise as he finally looked over at Than’s outstretched hand. 

“From the river, much more efficient” 

Zagreus laughed a sound Thanatos usually loved to hear but not directed at him, “It's not about efficiency, I think the chef has more than enough fish”

Thanatos stared at him, if fishing wasn’t about catching fish then why do it? 

Zagreus could sense his confusion, and shrugged “It's relaxing, at least to me. Here, how about I show you?” he said, standing up and offering his hand to help Thanatos up from the grass.

Thanatos took his warm hand, appreciating the way Zagreus’ green eye sparkled in the light. Now that the Queen had returned perhaps he could finally give Zagreus his whole attention, without fear of loss.

He stood next to the bank as Zagreus handed him the stick, he called it a rod of fishing. He felt his face flush as Zagreus stood behind him, his head barely clearing over the top of Thanatos’ shoulder. Zagreus slid his warm warm hands slowly over Than’s forearms resting his hands on top of where Than’s were holding the rod. 

Recently Thanatos had started to realize Zagreus may have matching feelings to his own. Once Zagreus started trying to escape he had been trying to give Thanatos nectar anytime he could, but Thanatos struggled to understand why. And eventually Thanatos had to cut him off. It had been too painful for him to deal with. How could Zagreus claim to have feelings when he was just going to leave him behind in the end? Thanatos didn’t want to be treated like that. If Zagreus wanted him it was going to be all of him or none of him. 

Now that the Queen had returned, Thanatos had been more amenable to the gifts Zagreus showered him with. Ambrosia, new decor for his spot in the House, a better lounge. Thanatos couldn’t deny he appreciated all those things but there was still one thing he hadn’t received. 

“Okay now look at the bait in the river” Zagreus whispered in his ear bringing both his thoughts and his feet back to the ground. He hadn’t even realized he had been slowly floating away, Zagreus could have that effect on him sometimes. 

“Why are you whispering?” 

“Don’t want to scare the fish Than”

Thanatos rolled his eyes but stayed silent.

“It’s going to bob up and down but when it goes under the water that's when you pull, don’t worry I’ll help you” Zagreus whispered again 

They stood there what felt like an eternity with Zagreus’ hot breath on his neck, his chest against his back. Thanatos was glad Zagreus was behind him, couldn't see the gold blush he was sure was slowly creeping up his neck. 

He tried to focus his attention on the red and white bobbing in the water, away from Zagreus. 

"There! Pull Than!" Zagreus suddenly shouted all thoughts of scaring the fish forgotten. And sure enough the bait had disappeared under the water as Than glanced towards it. Him and Zagreus pulled together but the fish was stronger, so they pulled again harder a second time. But Thanatos underestimated his own strength. He saw the rod fly above his head, fish still attached as he fell backwards into the grass. He heard Zagreus laughing as they fell, oh he loved that sound. He landed on his back and quickly flipped over to see Zagreus staring at him, a warm smile on his face, a glint in his eye. 

“Good job Than” he laughed as he raised his hand almost to Thanatos’ face, but only green smoke and the echo of a bell remained.

Thanatos exhaled as he slid his back down a column in his dark room, fish still in hand. 

“Blood and darkness” he muttered to himself, pulling his knees in close. He had found patience for Zagreus and now he was running out of patience for himself. Why was he running away from the very thing he had wanted so badly. 

He quickly dropped the fish off in the aquarium Zagreus had bought for the lounge and headed to work. Work was good, work distracted him, and he needed a distraction badly. 

A few days or nights later Meg finally convinced him to take a break in the lounge, well convinced, more like forcibly dragged away from the river by his arm but he didn’t really mind. 

“You’ve been missing for a while Thanatos” she narrowed his eyes as they both sipped nectar.

“Work”

“You poofed away in front of Zagreus again didn’t you”

Thanatos merely nodded, several lifetimes of friendship meant Megara could see through him instantly. 

“You can just tell him you know, he wants you to, he respects you”

It was at this moment Zagreus decided to make an always boisterous entrance into the lounge, 

“Than, Meg! Wow, I never get to see you two together!” 

A sharp pain came from his hand under the table as Meg dug her nails in, an attempt to keep him from fleeing he knew. This he did mind. 

“Oh Than, I got you a gift!” 

Meg huffed as she let go of Thanatos’ hand, and he extended it for the gift. Probably more ambrosia, he thought. Instead of cold glass, he looked down to his hand to see a light wood rod of fishing, just like the one Zagreus had. 

“Thank—thank you Zagreus” Thanatos said slowly, still in awe of the rod. 

“You looked like you had fun last time, so I figured you might want to practice on your own, take some time off you know” he said, beaming with pride at his gift. 

“I agree, we all need to take a break sometimes, Thanatos” Meg stared at him, amused with the turn of events.

* * *

Thanatos breathed in the cool air of Elysium as he approached the Lethe, Zagreus was still in Asphodel but Thanatos had done the favor of already clearing out this chamber for him in anticipation. He had been trying to take Meg and Zagreus’ words to heart and take more breaks. Most of those breaks had involved fishing, despite his earlier hesitations Zagreus was right, it was indeed relaxing. Gave him time to collect his thoughts, his thoughts about Zagreus mostly. He knew Meg was right, Zagreus wanted him to tell him, to take the lead, he just had to do it. He exhaled as he stared at the bait, patience, he remembered. He smiled as he pulled a Charp out of the water, he hadn’t caught anything special yet, he was still practicing. He could hear Zagreus approaching from several chambers away, breaking every pot he could find by the sounds of it. He tried to focus on the water ahead of him instead to calm his nerves. He knew he couldn’t vanish this time. 

Zagreus entered slowly, in anticipation of yet unseen enemies. 

“Already took care of them for you” Thanatos called from the river. 

Zagreus chuckled as he approached, smiling wide “Oh thanks Thanatos”

“Shhhhh” Thanatos shushed him, didn’t want to scare the fish after all. 

“Mind if I join you?” Zagreus whispered

Thanatos gestured to the grass beside him keeping his eyes on the water. His breath hitched as Zagreus sat close enough their legs were touching side by side. Maybe Zag was more perceptive than Thanatos had given him credit for. 

Zagreus brought out his rod of fishing as well and they sat in silence for a time listening to the gentle bubble of the river. 

“Zagreus” Thanatos broke the silence

“Thanatos”

“I—I wanted to thank you for your gift, fishing has brought me a great deal of peace,” he paused for a moment “and time to dwell on my thoughts”

Zagreus hummed, “which thoughts?” 

Thanatos could feel himself starting to shift away, so he stared at the river, concentrating on staying here in this moment. 

“My thoughts about you Zagreus”

Thanatos thought there was no more space between them to be taken up, but somehow Zagreus found a gap. Their arms were touching and Than felt Zagreus’ foot ghost over his under the water. He was forced to look at Zagreus to the side, even as he felt the ichor rushing to his cheeks and the clanging bell telling him to flee grew louder.

“And what thoughts might those be Than?” he asked, smiling more than Thanatos had ever seen. 

Thanatos coughed and laid his rod of fishing to the side, he did not want to be distracted. Zagreus followed his actions, and took the opportunity to put his now free hand on top of Than’s. Not for the first time Thanatos realized again that Meg was right. Zagreus had made his intentions known and now he was waiting for Thanatos to answer. He had been patient with Thanatos, allowing him to take his time, to sort out his thoughts. Than realized why fishing held such appeal now, it was a quiet space, but not too quiet. 

He looked into Zagreus’ eyes once more, “Zagreus, I—I want to be with you. I know you have been waiting, patiently for me, and now I have made up my mind.”

Zagreus squeezed his hand, “I would have waited an eternity for you Thanatos”

And then there was a small splash and a rush of heat as Zagreus’ lips met his, sweet with pomegranate, pushing him down on the grass. Than’s hands reaching up to catch Zagreus, to hold him like he had imagined so many times before. 

After a time, they laid side by side laughing, hands intertwined, feet splashing in the river. 

“Did fishing help?” Zagreus asked after he had finally caught his breath. 

Thanatos eyed him suspiciously, “Is that why you gave me a rod of fishing? 

Zagreus laughed, “not exactly, I thought you could take a break more often, and if fishing gave you a reason to take a break and if taking a break allowed you to clear your head then…” he shrugged

Thanatos smiled, “Then to answer your question yes fishing helped” 

Zagreus laid his head on Thanatos’ chest sighing, “You probably have to go back to work soon don’t you?”

Than ran his hand through the prince’s hair chuckling, “As do you, Thesus is probably getting worried about you” 

That got Zagreus up and he extended his hand to help Thanatos, “I’m testing him, it will be well worth the wait” he replied, heat returning to his eyes.

Thanatos gathered his things, stowing the rod of fishing away in his cloak. “You will have to show me your other fishing spots sometime, Zagreus” he said floating back over towards him.

Zagreus smiled, “I think we have plenty of time for that now” and he stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Thanatos one more time before running off. Thanatos blushed again, his heart full as he kissed Zagreus back.

“See you at the House” Zagreus waved as they went their separate ways.

Thanatos was glad to be back to work but his next break couldn’t come quick enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments of any length even keysmashes and all emojis are appreciated as are kudos! You can find me and all my thoughts on both [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saucykaiju) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loveaintforkeeping)!


End file.
